Five Things
by Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka
Summary: /Lima hal yang dibenci Hibari Kyouya; adalah lima hal yang disukai sang Illusionist, Rokudou Mukuro. Sekaligus lima hal yang juga membuat sang Awan terjatuh kepada pesona sang Kabut./ For 691869's Day. RnR?


Katekyo Hitman Reborn **© Amano Akira**

Five Things **© Hana 'natsu' Mitsuzaka**

A Fict For 691869's Day

**[TYL]**

**Warning**: _Shounen-ai, a little lemon scene, (maybe) ooc, (maybe) gajeness, and typo(s). Need some critics and __suggestion__, if you don't mind. XD_

**Summary**: _/Lima hal yang dibenci Hibari Kyouya; adalah lima hal yang disukai sang Illusionist, Rokudou Mukuro. Sekaligus lima hal yang juga membuat sang Awan terjatuh kepada pesona sang Kabut./_

.

.

**-01: Musim Semi-**

Dari segala musim yang ada, Hibari Kyouya sangat membenci musim semi. Musim semi; yang identik dengan tahun ajaran baru, bunga sakura, dan hanami.

Tahun ajaran baru; karena di setiap tahun ajaran baru, setiap sudut _Namimori-chuu_ selalu dipenuhi dengan kerumunan orang-orang. Kerumunan, yang sangat dibenci Hibari. Membuatnya malas berada di sekolah dan menyerahkan tugas-tugas Komite Disiplin pada tangan kanannya, Kusakabe. Satu hari yang bersejarah di setiap kalender tahun ajaran baru Namimori, dimana pecinta _Namimori-chuu_ itu tidak berada di sekolah.

Bunga sakura; karena berkat alergi Sakura-kura—dan Shamal sepertinya harus selalu menjaga jarak dengannya jika tidak ingin terkena tebasan tonfa— ia terpaksa memperlihatkan kelemahannya di hadapan Rokudou Mukuro, sekaligus mematahkan harga dirinya. Harga diri tidak terkalahkan milik _Skylark_ itu.

Hanami; karena di setiap sudut jalan yang dilaluinya, yang dilihat oleh manik abunya entah kenapa selalu bunga sakura yang bermekaran—poin pertama kebenciannya, dan juga sekelompok orang yang asyik duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Sambil membuka bento, tertawa-tawa dan tersenyum—yang menjadi poin kedua kebenciannya. Kerumunan.

Tiga hal yang tidak berubah sampai sekarang, di usianya yang telah menginjak usia dua puluh enam tahun. Tepat sepuluh tahun semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Rokudou Mukuro dan keterlibatannya dalam Vongola Famiglia.

Namun meski membenci musim semi, bahkan seorang Hibari Kyouya pun tidak bisa mengatur datangnya cuaca, bukan? Musim semi yang dibencinya kembali datang, dan Hibari kembali menegaskan kepada para anak buahnya untuk tidak membiarkan satu orang pun memasuki rumahnya. Berencana selama beberapa hari ke depan—setidaknya sampai bunga sakura mulai berguguran, ia tidak akan melangkahkan kaki selangkahpun ke dunia luar, dan akan mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya di rumah.

Berdasarkan pengalaman selama ini, terhitung hampir delapan puluh persen rencana Hibari selalu terlaksana dengan baik. Hampir, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani untuk membantah perkataan sang _Guardian_ terkuat itu. Tapi sebuah perkecualian nampaknya harus diberikan kepada sang kepala Nanas, yang –entah kenapa— secara ajaib telah berada di samping sang _Skylark._

"Kyou~ya~"

'_Tang!'_

Sabetan tonfa tanpa basa-basi datang melayang. Tetapi sayang baginya, serangan itu terhalang oleh sebuah _trident_ milik Rokudou Mukuro—sang kepala Nanas.

"Kyou~ya~ Ayo jalan-jalan keluar. Kita _hanami_, yuk. " bibir sang _Illusionist_ membentuk sebuah seringai jahil yang sangat familiar bagi Hibari—yang semakin membuat Hibari bersemangat untuk menggigitnya sampai mati— di tengah godaannya.

Dan lagi-lagi, sabetan tonfa melayang dengan semakin ganas. Ditujukan kepada sang Awan kepada sang Kabut.

'_Tang!' 'Tang!' 'Tang!'_

Suara tonfa beradu _trident_ semakin bergerak liar. Dengan sang _illusionist_ yang semakin jelas menampakkan senyumnya dengan mata _bi-color_ yang menatap dalam pada benik Hibari.

"Kufufufufu.. Kyouya~ Jadilah anak manis hari ini, yah..."

Dan seketika, pandangan mata Hibari terisi dengan ilusi sakura. Bunga sakura, mochi sakura, dan.. semua tentang sakura.

"Sayang sekali, Rokudou Mukuro." sebuah seringai kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. "Kau kira trik semacam ini masih mempan untuk diriku yang seka—"

"Kufufufufu."

Tepat sebelum Hibari menyelesaikan ucapannya, ilusi nyata berupa sulur-sulur teratai sudah mengikat kaki dan tangannya; melepaskan pegangannya dari tonfa.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku hanya akan menggunakan satu ilusi kepadamu, Kyouya? Hmm..?" goda sang _Illusionist _dengan sebuah seringai kemenangan—yang berpindah dari wajah Hibari ke wajahnya.

Dan sekali lagi, Hibari Kyouya memperlihatkan sisi kelemahannya. Kelengahannya, yang sekali pun tidak pernah ia perlihatkan di depan lawan-lawan lainnya.

**-02: Sake-**

Masih dengan jas hitam berkemeja ungu yang masih terpakai rapi, Hibari keluar dari mobil. Langkahnya berjalan pelan menuju rumah sekaligus markas rahasianya. Hanya rasa lelah dan kantuk yang menguasai dirinya saat ini; membuatnya memasuki markas hanya dipandu oleh refleks tubuh. Baru kali ini rasanya, seorang Hibari Kyouya kembali ke markasnya selarut ini.

Pukul dua pagi. Yang benar saja! Rasanya ia sungguh-sungguh akan mengutuk dan menggigit seorang Sawada Tsunayoshi—yang sudah memberinya misi ini—sampai mati jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Tsuna adalah _boss_-nya di Vongola.

Kesadarannya sudah begitu tipis dan kepalanya berkunang-kunang hebat; pertanda kelelahannya yang amat sangat, ketika ditangkapnya sosok Kusakabe di depan matanya dengan membawa satu gelas berisi air.

"Kyo-_san_.. anda terlihat letih sekali. Ini, silahkan diminum. Akan segera saya siapkan air panas untuk mandi."

Tawaran Kusakabe itu diterimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Dengan segera ia raih gelas itu dan mengisi kerongkongannya dengan air yang ada. Berharap air yang memasuki kerongkongannya membuat dirinya sedikit lebih baik. Dua teguk terminum, gerakan sang Awan terhenti. Buru-buru diletakkannya gelas itu di atas meja terdekat.

Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres. Meminum cairan itu tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, bahkan malah menambah kadar lelah dan pusing secara signifikan di tubuhnya. Bersamaan dengan itu seluruh tubuhnya terasa... panas?

"C.. ck..! Kusakabe.. apa yang..?"

Dengan susah payah dia mengangkat tonfa. Iris kelabunya berusaha menatap Kusakabe di hadapannya dengan tatapan marah; yang ternyata tidak berhasil dilakukan, karena rasa lelah lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Kusakabe di hadapannya tersenyum. Bersamaan dengan datangnya kabut tipis yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Kufufufufu... Kyou~ ya~"

Dan tidak sampai lima detik setelahnya, kulit putih sang mantan prefek Namimori terekspos dengan jelas di hadapan sang Kepala Nanas tanpa terhalang sehelai kain pun.

**-03: Boneka-**

Setiap kali mendengar kata boneka, Hibari selalu mendengus. Benci dan benci. Hibari Kyouya sangat membenci boneka. Karena boneka selalu mengingatkannya tentang _dia—_saat ini mari kita kesampingkan fakta tentang gender Hibari—yang selalu ia benci selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Semenjak _dia _dimasukkan ke Vendicare sepuluh tahun lalu, yang hampir selalu berada di dekatnya—meski ia tidak ingin—dan dilihatnya selain para _Guardian_ lain dan Tsuna adalah boneka_nya, _Chrome Dokuro.

Gadis polos yang entah bagaimana memiliki sosok sedemikian persis menyerupai _dirinya_, bahkan hingga ke potongan rambut ala nanasnya. _Illusionist_ pengganti _dirinya_ di Vongola, yang sewaktu-waktu—apabila _ia _diperlukan atau sekedar ingin—dapat muncul di hadapannya dan _Guardian_ lain dengan memakai tubuh gadis itu sebagai perantaranya. Sungguh bodoh, bukan?

Selama sepuluh tahun, gadis itu tetap saja loyal terhadap _dirinya_ yang selalu dipanggil dengan tambahan _-sama_ di belakangnya. Mukuro_-sama_. Selalu saja seperti itu.

"_Anoo_... _kumo no hito_," panggil gadis itu pelan, secara tiba-tiba dari belakangnya. "Mukuro-_sama_ ingin berbicara denganmu."

Perlahan, kabut mulai menyelimuti wujud Chrome, dan seperti yang sudah Hibari hapal, muncul sosok Mukuro menggantikannya.

Rokudou Mukuro tersenyum menatapnya. "Kyouya.. aku kangen sekali.." kemudian mendekat dan memeluk sang Awan. "Kufufufu.. Nampaknya aku harus berterima kasih kepada Chrome. Jika tidak ada dia aku tidak akan bisa memelukmu senyata ini hingga hari saat aku dibebaskan nan—"

'_Buagh!'_

Meski bukan tonfa yang melayang, sikutan Hibari cukup membuat Mukuro meringis.

"Aduh.. hati-hati Kyouya. Ini kan tubuhnya Chrome.."

Hibari berdecak pelan, berlalu, sambil menggerutu dalam hati. '_Memangnya aku peduli dengan tubuh boneka itu! Kalau begitu, cepatlah keluar dari tempat itu dan datang kemari dengan tubuh aslimu, Nanas bodoh!'_

**-04: Ilusi-**

Ilusi. Adalah spesialis semua pemegang atribut _Mist_ yang manapun; termasuk Rokudou Mukuro. Bahkan namanya sudah disebut-sebut sebagai _top illusionist_ semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu hingga sekarang—entah bagaimana caranya ia mempertahankan gelar itu, padahal dirinya berada di Vendicare selama sepuluh tahun.

Pemuda Italia itu sepertinya memang kelebihan tenaga dan tidak bisa diam selama jangka waktu sepuluh tahun di Vendicare. Sebab, selagi tubuhnya terendam dalam akuarium Vendicare tanpa bisa melakukan satu gerak apa pun, di luar sana ilusinya bergerak. Bergentayangan bagai hantu dan mengerjakan beberapa hal sekaligus. Mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara konstan.

Sebut saja; menyokong kehidupan Chrome dengan ilusi organ buatannya, mengambil alih tubuh Chrome dan menggunakannya untuk bertarung saat _Ring Battle_ melawan Varia, menghubungi dan mengatur pergerakan Lancia, melatih _illusionist_ nomor dua yang kini berada di Varia—Fran, dan mungkin lebih banyak lagi pergerakan Mukuro yang tidak Hibari ketahui? Entahlah. Yang pasti inilah penyebab terkuatnya tidak mau menggunakan _Mist Flame_-nya sendiri meski ia memilikinya.

Lagipula, jika hanya menggunakan _Cloud Flame_-nya saja ia sudah memiliki titel _Guardian _terkuat, kenapa ia harus menggunakan _Mist Flame_-nya?

Tapi tetap saja ia sadar, diantara mereka berdua sesungguhnya selalu dianggap senjata rahasia terkuat _Vongola Decimo_, tanpa ada yang tahu secara pasti siapa yang memang lebih kuat. Rasa penasaran yang begitu tinggi serta tidak pernah luntur selama sepuluh tahun inilah yang mendorong sang _Skylark_ untuk terus bertarung dan bertarung—hingga ia kerap dijuluki penggila pertarungan oleh sebagian besar orang, tetapi ia tidak peduli dan tidak masalah dengan panggilan itu. Asalkan suatu hari nanti, hari pertarungan yang dinanti-nantinya antara dirinya dan tubuh asli Rokudou Mukuro dapat tiba.

Dan lihat? Kini sang fakta pun berbicara. Pemegang atribut _mist_ lain dan berbagai macam ilusi yang ditemuinya hingga saat ini tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkannya. Sekali lagi membuktikan, bahwa pemegang atribut _mist_ manapun selain _dirinya_ tidak lebih daripada _herbivore-herbivore_.

Baginya dari dulu—dan tidak berubah hingga sekarang—hanya Rokudou Mukuro-lah pengguna ilusi yang pantas ada.

**-05: Rokudou Mukuro-**

Hibari Kyouya membenci banyak hal. Tetapi yang paling ia benci adalah; musim semi, sake, boneka, dan ilusi. Sesungguhnya ia ingat dan tahu persis, bahwa rasa bencinya terhadap hal-hal diatas bahkan bermula dari satu nama yang sama.

Rokudou Mukuro.

Ya. Oleh karena itu sebenarnya Rokudou Mukuro berada pada baris pertama sesuatu yang dibencinya.

Ia benci ilusi; karena itu mengingatkannya kepada nama seseorang yang sangat dibencinya. Keahlian dan ciri khasnya. Rokudou Mukuro.

Ia benci boneka; karena Rokudou Mukuro memiliki entah berapa boneka, yang semuanya berkumpul di suatu tempat tidak layak huni yang disebut Kokuyo. Dan kini, bahkan salah satu bonekanya berada satu markas dan hampir selalu ditemuinya, Chrome Dokuro. Yang meskipun wanita, penampilannya begitu mirip dengannya. Dengan Rokudou Mukuro. Lagi-lagi Rokudou Mukuro.

Ia benci sake; karena di saat itu, meski yang menyentuhnya hanya berupa ilusi dan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak lama, untuk pertama kalinya ia memperlihatkan kelemahannya akan minuman yang satu itu dan juga tubuh polosnya di hadapan orang lain—yang sebenarnya sangat tidak ia inginkan. Rokudou Mukuro.

Ia benci musim semi; karena yang utama, setiap kali musim semi datang, hamparan bunga sakura yang dapat dilihatnya dengan mudah dimana-mana kembali mengingatkannya akan kekalahannya dengan Rokudou Mukuro di hari itu. Dendam yang terus terbawa selama sepuluh tahun.

Oke. Mungkin hanya pada kasus ini Shamal masuk ke dalam _list _sesuatu yang dibencinya dan ikut bertanggung jawab akan rasa kebenciannya terhadap bunga sakura.

Ya, Hibari Kyouya sangat membenci Rokudo Mukuro. Sangat membenci makhluk di hadapannya. Makhluk yang kali ini sungguh-sungguh dirinya. Bukan sekedar ilusinya dan bukan pula memakai tubuh Chrome.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Rokudou Mukuro resmi dibebaskan dari Vendicare siang tadi. Dan sejak diberi kabar oleh Tsuna, didalam benak Hibari Kyouya logikanya terus memaksa dirinya untuk segera melakukan pertarungan. Menuntaskan dendam selama sepuluh tahun sekaligus penentuan pemegang titel _Guardian_ terkuat Vongola, tujuannya selama ini.

Tapi entah kenapa, saat ini ia justru tidak bisa berkutik. Entah kenapa, ia malah membiarkan sang _Illusionist_ bermain-main dengan tubuhnya; menyentuh, dan sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan pakaiannya.

Sedari tadi, sang _illusionist_ di hadapannya sibuk menggumamkan gumaman khas 'kufufu'-nya, yang selama ini ia anggap begitu menyebalkan, tapi justru saat ini terdengar sebagai irama melodis yang menyenangkan di telinganya.

Dan ketika tubuh polos sang mantan prefek Namimori sekali lagi terekspos di hadapan sang _Illusionist_, sang prefek Namimori tersenyum dan mengangkat tonfanya.

"Rokudou Mukuro." ucapnya memanggil nama lengkap sang _Illusionist_, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah seringai tajam miliknya yang dibalas dengan lirikan mata _bi-color_ Mukuro tepat di hadapan iris kelabunya. "Jangan salah sangka. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mau bertarung denganku sebelum kita melakukan ini, bukan? Jadi cepatlah, selesaikan kegiatan ini dan bertarunglah denganku."

"Kufufufufu.. _as you wish_, Kyouya. Tapi.."

Dalam satu gerakan cepat dan kuat, sang _Illusionist_ menjatuhkan tubuh Hibari di atas tatami. Ia singkirkan senjata kebanggaan mantan prefek Namimori itu, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas dadanya, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Hibari Kyouya.

"Itupun kalau kau masih sanggup untuk berdiri setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"... Rokudou Mukuro," suara singkat Hibari di tengah-tengah desahan panjangnya. Benda metal kebanggannya entah sejak kapan sudah kembali berada dalam genggamannya. "Ayo, bertarunglah denganku."

.

.

.

.

—_Fin—_

Ngg.. Yak. Akhirnya jadi juga fict buat 691869's day.

Bagaimana?

Oke, oke..

Saya tahu fict ini abal banget, gaje banget, ga nyambung banget, dan segala bentuk kebangetan lainnya. Oh, dan rasanya saya sangat menistakan Hibari, ya? Maaf..u.u

Sungguh saya masih mengalami kesulitan merangkai kata-kata setelah lama hiatus dan menghilang dari Fanfiction. Padahal rasanya dulu juga ga selama ini deh kalo ngetik fict. T^T

Yah, tapi.. mau yang sekarang mau yang dulu masih tetap abal juga, sih. #bah.

Meski sedang pingin ngetik, tapi kata-katanya bener-bener susah banget buat keluar, orz. Bisa kasih saya saran mengatasi masalah ini?

Last say...ehm..**mind to review? ^.^**


End file.
